The New Nara Family
by ninopyon
Summary: Kisah kehidupan sepasang suami-istri baru di Konohagakure dari clan Nara. Chapter 2: Honeymoon Plan. Cover by: me. Warning: ShikaTema, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll. Rate M for safety
1. Chapter 1: First Night

Hallo, jumpa lagi dengan saya nino yang hobi banget publish fanfic gajenya

Kali ini saya membuat sebuah cerita multichapter ShikaTema sebagai sepasang pasutri baru di Konoha~

Semoga di chapter 1 ini tidak mengecewakan yah dan belum pernah ada yang buat sebelumnya :"

* * *

 **The New Nara Family**

 **Chapter 1: First Night**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

" _Menikah itu hal yang merepotkan, aku tidak ingin melakukannya."_

" _kau benar…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perlahan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang bermata sipit membuka matanya. Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena bermimpi yang pernah dia mimpikan sebelumnya. Mimpi dimana ibunya sedang beradu mulut dengan ayah kandungnya karena kebiasaan buruk ayahnya.

Hal tersebut terbiasa ia lihat setiap harinya, namun yang tidak biasanya, di dalam mimpinya muncul sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya. Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat dan menggunakan yukata berwarna hitam-merah sebagai pakaiannya. Wanita itu adalah Sabaku no Temari, kunoichi dari Sunagakure yang sangat dikenal oleh Shikamaru.

Dia sangat heran, mengapa disaat mimpi seperti ini muncul sesosok Temari dan berada di sisinya selama mimpi berlangsung. Selain muncul, Temari pun melihat apa yang sedang terjadi antara ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang beradu mulut.

Kali ini, mimpi itu muncul lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mimpi yang kedua ini muncul bukan karena efek dari sebuah genjutsu, melainkan muncul secara alami dengan sendirinya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah tidak muncul sosok Asuma dan Kurenai di dalam mimpinya itu.

'ah, ternyata hanya mimpi…' Pemuda bernama Shikamaru terbangun dari mimpinya dalam posisi tidur menghadap sebelah kiri. Setelah membuka matanya dengan sempurna, dirinya terkejut melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur berhadapan dengannya dalam _futon_ [1] yang terpisah.

'oh iya… aku sudah menikah dengannya…' Kemudian Shikamaru teringat bahwa kemarin dia baru saja menikah dengan wanita di hadapannya itu. Sambil mengumpulkan niatnya untuk bangkit dari futonnya, Shikamaru masih tetap memandang wanita yang berada disampingnya itu.

'jadi ini wajahnya ketika sedang tertidur… tak kusangka meskipun dia wanita yang sangat brutal, ternyata kalau sedang tertidur terlihat manis…' Shikamaru membelai pelan bagian kepala dari istri di hadapannya. Karena belaian itu, wanita di hadapannya justru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hmmm.. ada apa Shikamaru." Temari membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ah, maaf Temari, aku membangunkanmu yah?" Shikamaru yang melihat wanita di hadapannya terbangun berhenti mengelus rambut wanita itu.

Temari heran, jam alarm dekat futonnya masih menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, namun mengapa Shikamaru terbangun di tengah malam. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali mengingat Shikamaru adalah pria yang sangat menyukai tidur dan paling tidak suka dibangunkan. "Memangnya sekarang sudah pagi?"

"Errr.. belum sih, aku hanya… terbangun dari mimpiku tadi." Temari yang mendengarkan alasan dari Shikamaru heran sampai-sampai dia bangkit dan duduk di atas futonnya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, _nakimushi-kun_ [2]? Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu sampai kau tertidur lagi?" Dengan senyum usilnya, Temari menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu suaminya tertidur kembali. Namun, sepertinya tawaran Temari sangat salah bagi Shikamaru, karena baginya tawaran seperti itu hanyalah untuk seorang anak kecil dari ibunya karena terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Hey, aku bukan anak bayi yang minta ditemani tidur karena mimpi buruk tahu…" Shikamaru terbangun dari futonnya dalam posisi menduduki futon miliknya setelah mendengarkan perkataan usil dari sang istri.

"ahahaha maaf, aku masih belum terbiasa menghilangkan kebiasaanku menganggapmu sebagai anak cengeng. Memangnya kamu bermimpi apa?"

"Bukan mimpi buruk sih… aku hanya bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok ayahku yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibuku dan kau muncul berdampingan denganku melihat kejadian tersebut. Itu saja."

Wanita berambut pirang yang tidak sedang berkuncir ini bingung dengan jawaban dari suaminya. Jika memang bukan karena mimpi buruk, kenapa dia bisa terbangun di jam tengah malam seperti ini? "Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu terbangun?"

"Mungkin aku terbangun karena aku merasa pernah mengalami mimpi yang sama sebelumnya. Meskipun yang pertama kali itu bukan sebuah mimpi, melainkan dari genjutsu yang dahulu kita semua pernah terperangkap di dalamnya."

Temari tiba-tiba teringat dengan peristiwa perang shinobi pada waktu itu. Ya, hampir semua makhluk hidup terperangkap di dalam genjutsu _mugen tsukuyomi_ dari Uchiha Madara. Genjutsu yang membuat semua yang terjebak akan dibuatnya terperangkap dalam mimpi yang paling diinginkan dari lubuk hati seorang yang sudah terperangkap dari genjutsu tersebut. Tetapi, mengapa mimpi Shikamaru justru malah melihat orang tuanya beradu mulut dan mengapa ada Temari di dalam mimpi milik Shikamaru di genjutsu itu? Apakah dari alam bawah sadar pun Shikamaru menganggap adu mulut dari orang tuanya dan sosok Temari itu adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan dari lubuk hatinya? "Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau di dalam mimpimu pada saat kita terperangkap di genjutsu itu muncul sosok diriku."

"Ya… aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Sampai dibawah alam sadarpun aku bertemu denganmu. Dan kau tahu? Di dalam mimpiku itu kita sama-sama setuju tidak ingin menikah karena menikah itu terlihat merepotkan setelah kita melihat ayah dan ibuku yang sedang bertengkar. Kemudian, setelah itu aku terbangun dari mimpiku dan ternyata aku malah menikahi wanita yang katanya tidak ingin menikah juga karena merepotkan."

Mimpi dari _mugen tsukuyomi_ Shikamaru memang sangat kontras sekali dengan apa yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah keinginan terdalam dari orang yang terperangkap genjutsu itu pada umumnya pikir Temari. Seperti adik-adiknya pernah menceritakan mimpi mereka dalam _mugen tsukuyomi_ yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kebahagiaan dari apa yang mereka inginkan. Temari berpikir apakah keinginan terdalam dari Shikamaru adalah tidak menikah dan apakah Shikamaru menginginkan Temari juga sependapat untuk tidak akan menikah seperti dirinya?

"Kenapa mimpimu sangat aneh seperti itu. Seharusnya kau bermimpi bahagia bukan? Misalnya mimpi kau menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak cantik dan tidak jelek, memiliki 2 orang anak dan hidup bahagia. Seperti impian yang pernah kau ceritakan sebelumnya kepadaku."

"Memang aku tidak bermimpi itu di dalam genjutsu Madara. Tapi kau tahu, Temari? Aku justru malah menikah di dunia nyata bukan? Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada hanya impian terdalam saja. Bahkan di dunia nyata aku justru mendapatkan mimpi yang lebih baik dan bahkan sudah bukan menjadi mimpi. Aku menikah dengan wanita yang sempurna untukku." Tanpa sadar Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang membuat istri di hadapannya itu salah tingkah karena ucapannya yang tidak biasanya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah istrinya yang terlihat seperti salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita tidur lagi. Sekarang masih jam 2 pagi. Kau kan hari ini ada urusan dengan Hokage-sama. Pastikan kau tidur yang cukup." Sang istri berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak terus-terusan dipandang oleh suaminya karena salah tingkah.

"hmmm… Temari, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika kau tidur berada di satu futon denganku?". Seketika Temari hanya terkejut dengan tawaran suaminya itu. "hah? Memangnya kenapa? Kau benar-benar takut mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Aku serius… tidak ada salahnya juga kan jika kita tidur di satu futon, kau ini kan sekarang sudah menjadi istri-" Tanpa basa-basi dan tidak mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan suaminya, Temari langsung menarik selimut milik suaminya dan menggeser tubuh suaminya hingga Shikamaru terdorong dan terjatuh di bawah futon dari posisi awalnya yang dalam keadaan duduk.

"Hey! Dasar wanita merepotkan…." Shikamaru langsung membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk kembali di atas futon dan mengeluh karena tindakan tiba-tiba yang telah dilakukan oleh istrinya.

"Aku kan pernah bilang kepadamu ketika kau mengajakku berkencan. 'kau harus siap-siap, karena berkencan denganku akan sedikit merepotkan' bukan? Apalagi sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrimu, jadi kau akan selalu direpotkan olehku, Shikama-" Kali ini giliran sang suami yang bertindak secara spontan. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan sang istri, Shikamaru langsung mendorong tubuh istrinya dengan perlahan namun cepat hingga membuat posisi istrinya tertidur di atas futon dan berada dibawah sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari." Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Shikamaru langsung merangkul istrinya yang berada dibawahnya dan menutup bibir istrinya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat.

.

.

.

' _aku bersyukur kalau ini bukan hanya mimpi'_

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

* * *

Okaaaay~~ terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai selesai.

Karena saya menggunakan beberapa istilah asing, jadi saya cantumkan beberapa catatan kaki juga:

[1] Futon = Kasur lantai tradisional yang orang Jepang gunakan untuk tidur.

[2] Nakimushikun = Anak cengeng / _crybaby_ (karena kalau di animenya, Temari manggi Shikamaru begitu ahahahaha)

Ini fanfic multichapter kedua saya yang akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri untuk dipublish.

Oh iya, untuk adegan Temari yang ngomong 'kau harus siap-siap, karena berkencan denganku akan sedikit merepotkan' itu terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden episode 493

Demi apapun, itu episode ShikaTema terbaik karena akhirnya si Shikamaru ngajak kencan si Temari ahahaha meskipun beberapa scene tidak sesuai dengan novelnya T_T (maaf spoiler)

BTW, jika berkenan boleh minta kritik dan sarannya melalu review tidak? :3

Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca sampai selesai~~

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon Plan

Halo, akhirnya saya update lagi fanfic ini

Sebenernya udah dari lama ini dibuat, cuman saya akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk jadi gak sempet untuk mengedit beberapa kata dari cerita ini T_T *author curhat*

Langsung aja yah ke ceritanya~

* * *

 **The New Nara Family**

 **Chapter 2: Honeymoon Plan**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Cover:** ShikaTema by Me

 **Rate:** M for safety

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **Enjoy the story**

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut pirang terurai sedang mengatur penampilannya di hadapan cermin, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hari ini sudah genap sebulan usia pernikahannya dan juga sudah genap sebulan dia tinggal di desa lain yang jauh dari tempat tinggal dahulu.

Meskipun sudah sebulan, nampaknya ada yang membuat wanita itu cemas. Ia mencemaskan apa saja yang terjadi di kampung halamannya selama ia tidak disana? Bagaimana kabar adik-adiknya di Sunagakure? dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya. Hal seperti itu memang pasti akan dialami oleh seseorang jika belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya.

' _Aku yakin Gaara dan Kankuro pun di Suna masih belum terbiasa dengan ketidak hadiranku disana.'_ Wanita bernama Temari itu mengucapkan kalimat di dalam hati sambil merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah merapihkan rambutnya, ia mengecek kembali penampilannya. Yukata tidak berlengan berwarna hitam-merah dengan panjang selutut dan rambut dikuncir simple dengan gaya twintail.

Sudah 3 hari Nara Shikamaru tidak berada di Konoha karena sedang ada pertemuan di negeri besi bersama 5 kage lainnya. Kemungkinan besar kalaupun dia pulang hari ini, pasti suaminya akan pulang di jam larut malam. Ya, memang hampir setiap hari Shikamaru selalu pulang larut malam atau tidak pulang sama sekali jika sedang ada misi di desa lain karena jarak yang jauh.

Meskipun mereka pasangan baru, dengan jabatan penting yang dipegang suaminya, mau tidak mau Temari harus menerima resikonya menikahi Shikamaru yang akan jarang sekali di rumah karena kesibukkannya. Ditambah lagi, dirinya yang belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan dan masyarakat di Konoha membuat Temari harus berjuang dengan ekstra agar terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Dirinya memang sering berkunjung ke Konoha karena urusan pekerjaan, tetapi itu bukan berarti dia mengenal semua orang-orang di Konoha dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Bahkan Temari hanya kenal sebagian kecil teman-teman dari Shikamaru di Konoha. Temari memang bukan tipikal wanita yang gampang akur dengan orang lain. Bahkan sangat susah untuk didekati karena sisi keras pada kepribadiaanya.

"Seharian ini rasanya lelah sekali merapihkan rumah dan akhirnya aku sudah rapih juga." Merasa sudah rapih, Temari langsung bergegas keluar rumah untuk pergi berbelanja. baru saja berjalan sebentar meninggalkan rumahnya, Temari bertemu dengan sesosok pria berbadan chubby yang tak lain adalah Akimichi Chouji.

"Yo, Temari-san, aku baru saja ingin mampir ke rumahmu."

"Ah, Chouji, ada apa datang kemari?"

"Etto… aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini kepadamu." Chouji mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang bentuknya seperti undangan suatu acara.

"Ini apa?" Temari bingung dengan isi dari amplop itu.

"Jadi, itu adalah undangan pernikahanku. Untuk bulan depan. Aku dan Karui akan menikah."

Temari yang mendengarkannya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, akhir-akhir ini di Konoha banyak sekali yang melaksanakan pernikahan. Sebelum dirinya, Naruto Hinata sudah mendahuluinya, serta disusul dengan pasangan Sai Ino, Dia cukup tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bagaimana, tapi karena Sakura dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha dengan berbagai macam alasan, mungkin saja mereka sudah melangsungkan pernikahan juga secara diam-diam. Dan sebulan yang lalu, Shikamaru dan dirinya melangsungkan pernikahan juga.

Kemudian sahabat suaminya pun dengan sangat mendadak mengumumkan kepadanya bahwa dia akan menikahi wanita yang selama ini dekat dengannya. Yang terbayang dari dirinya adalah, pasti sangat merepotkan sekali menikah dengan warga dari negara lain. Berhubung Temari pernah mengalaminya mulai dari perdebatan antara petinggi-petinggi Suna mengenai garis keturunan Kazekage dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya yang dirinya saja sudah tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. _'Pasti Chouji sangat kerja keras sekali mengadapi semuanya'_

"Aku turut berbahagia mendengarkannya. Apakah Shikamaru sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ahaha Terima kasih, Shikamaru bahkan orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Karui bulan depan."

"Dasar Shikamaru. Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu aku juga kalau kau akan menikah dekat-dekat ini."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit lagi yah, Temari-san. Aku ingin memberikan undangan lainnya kepada yang lain. Ah iya, sampaikan salamku kepada Shikamaru yah."

"Ah iya, baiklah Chouji. Selamat yah yang akan menikah nanti."

Chouji pergi meninggalkan Temari dan berjalan menuju arah yang sepertinya menuju rumah Naruto atau Kiba. Kemudian Temari pun bergegas untuk segera pergi untuk berbelanja bahan makanan makan malam.

* * *

 **Shopping District Konoha**

Tak terasa sudah sore hari, Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir twintail ini sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berbelanja. Ia melihat matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam kemudian bergegas jalan cepat untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

Padahal hari ini dia tidak berbelanja banyak, hanya saja susah sekali mendapatkan ikan _saba_ yang masih segar dan bagus kalau sudah sore hari. Ia berpikir seharusnya ia berbelanja di pagi hari, namun apa daya, banyaknya laporan yang harus dikerjakan untuk Suna dan juga kegiatan barunya sebagai seorang istri membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengatur waktu sampai-sampai dirinya saja tidak terlalu memikirkan dirinya. Baginya saat ini adalah hal yang paling utama yang harus diurus adalah keluarga barunya dan pekerjaannya.

"Yo, Gaara no Neechan." Seorang pria berambut pirang yang memiliki kumis kucing di pipinya menyapa Temari yang sedang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Ah Naruto. Kau baru pulang dari misi?"

"Ah tidak, tadi aku barusan dari gedung Hokage menemui Kakashi-sensei."

Terlihat wajah yang sedikit bingung dari Temari karena mendengar bahwa Naruto habis menemui Kakashi. Kalau Kakashi sudah berada di Konoha, seharusnya Shikamaru juga sudah di Konoha. "Kakashi? Berarti Hokage-sama sudah pulang dong?" Temari bertanya kepada Naruto

"Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru juga disana. Sepertinya dia sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah." Terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, Pria berambut pirang itu hanya bingung melihat reaksi Temari

' _Ya ampun! Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam untuknya! Tidak ku sangka dia secepat itu pulangnya.'_

"Kau kenapa Temari?"

"Tidak apa-apa hehe. Maaf Naruto, aku harus buru-buru sampai rumah. Terima kasih atas informasinya yah." Temari pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di jalan.

"Yo, sama-sama."

' _pasti dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan suaminya'_

* * *

 **Rumah Shikamaru dan Temari**

"Tadaima"

"Yo, Okaeri." Shikamaru menghampiri istrinya yang baru saja datang. Dia melihat istrinya yang sepertinya habis terburu-buru. Melihat dari penampilannya yang sedang membawa sebuah kantung plastik, Shikamaru berpikir bahwa istrinya itu pasti habis dari berbelanja.

"Shikamaru, maaf. Aku belum sempat menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Aku akan segera memasak makanan kesuakaanmu, jadi kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja yah." Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Temari meminta maaf kepada Shikamaru.

"Hey, kau terburu-buru sekali. Biar aku bawakan belanjaanmu ke dapur." Shikamaru mengambil kantung plastik yang digenggang oleh Temari. Kemudian tidak sengaja terlihat apa isi dari kantung itu. Ada ikan _Saba_ dan beberapa bahan bumbu lainnya.

' _Sepertinya malam ini aku akan makan makanan enak'_

* * *

 **Ruang Tamu**

Sambil menunggu sang istri selesai membuatkan makan malam, Shikamaru hanya duduk santai di dalam kotatsu sambil membaca beberapa kertas-kertas yang dia dapatkan dari beberapa rekannya selama dia berada di negeri besi.

Kertas itu adalah sebuah brosur dari bebrbagai desa yang berisikan mengenai tempat-tempat wisata dan beberapa ryoukan dan onsen. Ya, Shikamaru memang sangat genius sekali. Bahkan dia sempat-sempatnya meminta tolong kepada teman-temannya untuk membawakan brosur tersebut ketika ada pertemuan 5 kage di negeri besi agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot sendiri berkunjung ke beberapa negara untuk mendapatkan brosur-brosur itu. Seperti Darui, dia membawakan beberapa brosur tempat yang sangat terkenal dan bagus untuk dikunjungi di desa kumogakure, Choujuro, Kankuro, dan Kurotsuchi juga membawakan beberapa brosur yang tidak kalah bagusnya mengenai tempat-tempat terkenal dan bagus dari desanya masing-masing.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, Shikamaru?" Wanita bersurai pirang menghampiri sang suami yang sedang asyik memperhatikan beberapa kertas dan meletakkan makan malamnya di hadapan suaminya.

"Ah ini, aku sedang membaca beberapa brosur tempat terkenal yang bagus untuk di kunjungi di beberapa desa." Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah brosur kepada sang istri.

"Aku sedang memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk bulan madu." Mendengarkan apa yang suaminya katakana, Temari mencoba membaca beberapa brosur yang berserakan di atas meja kotatsunya selagi sang suami sedang memakan makan malamnya.

"Hmmm, aku rasa tempat di Kumogakure ini sangat bagus. Lihatlah." Temari menunjukkan brosur yang dia maksud kepada suaminya yang sedang asyik menyantap ikan _saba_ buatannya.

"Ryoukan ini menyediakan menu special seperti steak khas Kumogakure. Bukankah itu sangat enak?" Ujar Temari dengan senyum ciri khasnya.

Shikamaru yang dimulutnya masih mengunyah makanan, buru-buru menelannya karena kaget dengan pilihan istrinya. "Jadi kau ingin makan steak disana? Tidak biasanya aku mendengarkan wanita ingin makan steak. Kau tidak takut berat badanmu naik? Ah tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih, aku memang menyukai wanita yang lebih berisi daripada yang kurus."

Wanita berambut pirang itu bingung dengan ucapan suaminya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berkomentar soal berat badannya.. "Hah? Kamu ini berbicara apa… aku berpikir kalau Chouji akan menyukainya kalau berbulan madu di sini."

"Chouji? Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Ah iya!" Temari teringat dengan undangan yang tadi siang diberikan oleh Chouji kepadanya "Tadi sebelum aku berangkat berbelanja, Chouji memberikan aku undangan pernikahannya."

Jadi alasannya itu mengapa dia memilih Kumogakure karena Chouji akan menyukainya kalau makan steak disana. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafasnya "Dasar… aku merencanakan bulan madu untuk kita berdua, tahu…. Bukan untuk Chouji." Shikamaru hanya bisa facepalm karena salah paham ini. Mengapa terjadi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya soal salah paham bulan madu di dalam kehidupannya.

Ya, sebelumnya memang pernah terjadi salah paham yang sama. Hanya saja itu terjadi sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Salah paham dimana Shikamaru meminta pendapat Temari soal bulan madu dan yang dikira wanita itu Shikamaru menanyakan hal tersebut karena untuk bulan madu mereka. Kemudian, Chouji menyarankan untuk mereka berdua sendiri saja untuk survey beberapa tempat, karena bulan madu memang lebih pantas didiskusikan oleh sepasang kekasih daripada sesame laki-laki bukan? Aneh saja jika Chouji dan Shikamaru pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk survey bulan madu. Nanti dikira orang-orang mereka gay.

Kemudian hening diantara mereka mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang pastinya tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka. Bagaimana tidak, selama seharian Shikamaru harus memutar otaknya untuk mengatasi hal yang janggal dari diamnya Temari pada saat itu. Pikir Shikamaru itu semua adalah salah Chouji karena membuat mereka pergi bersama untuk survey bulan madu itu. Dan dia juga berpikir bahwa diamnya Temari adalah karena dia sedang marah dengannya.

Meskipun Shikamaru dikenal sebagai pria yang paling genius d Konoha, tapi dia gagal dalam memahami wanita seperti Temari. IQ 200 itu memang sangat merepotkan. Sedari awal ternyata diamnya Temari itu bukan karena marah, melainkan dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi salah paham dari awal, yaitu dia mengira bahwa survey yang mereka lakukan adalah survey tempat untuk bulan madu mereka.

Jelas saja Temari berpikir seperti itu, karena pertama dia tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah, dan yang kedua Shikamaru memang sebelumnya sudah janji kepadanya akan mengajaknya berkencan dan dia tidak habis pikir kalau bisa sampa-sampai mengajak bulan madu juga.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya maksud Shikamaru mengajak dia untuk membantunya memilih tempat bulan madu yang ternyata itu untuk hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, Temari langsung kesal dan marah sudah dibuat malu seharian oleh pria genius ini. Merasa sudah dipermalukan, tanpa basa-basi Temari mengamuk hingga akhirnya sebuah kibasan besar dari kipas raksasanya mengenai Shikamaru. Untung saja Shikamaru buru-buru minta maaf kepada Temari di hari berikutnya ketika Temari di Konoha karena membuat Temari salah paham soal bulan madu itu.

"He… Bulan madu untuk kita berdua ya…" Terlihat rona merah di wajah Temari. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa salting saking imutnya sang istri kalau sudah memunculkan rona merah di wajahnya.

' _pasti dia sedang mengingat kejadian salah paham waktu itu'_ ungkapan Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau ada waktu untuk melakukannya?"

"Aku untuk seminggu kedepan diberikan waktu untuk liburan oleh Rokudaime. Dia bilang aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat karena selama sebulan ini juga setelah kita menikah, aku justru malah terlibat dengan beberapa misi penting."

"Jadi begitu….Kalau begitu biarkan aku membaca semua brosur yang kau dapatkan itu."

Sambil menikmati santapan makan malam, mereka berdiskusi soal bulan madu yang akan mereka pilih itu. Di sela-sela diskusi itu juga Shikamaru bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama 3 hari di rapat 5 kage di negeri besi. Dia juga bercerita soal Gaara dan Kankuro yang hadir di acara itu. Tak hanya Shikamaru yang bercerita, Temari pun bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi di rumah selama Shikamaru tidak berada di Konoha. Mereka membicarakan semua yang terjadian sekaligus melepas rindu karena beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"Temari, apakah ikan _saba_ nya masih tersisa? Aku masih ingin makan."

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku hanya membuatkan makanan untuk porsi kita berdua saja karena kau pulang cepat juga. Lagi pula tidak biasanya kau makan banyak hari ini."

Shikamaru tidak bisa menyalahkan sang istri juga, karena dia tidak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu kalau dia akan pulang lebih awal. Kalau saja dia mengabari sang istri pasti dia akan membuatkan makanan yang lebih banyak. "Hmm, yasudah apa boleh buat." Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri istri di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti belum mandi kan?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyantap makanan kesukaanku yang lainnya."

Temari bingung dengan ucapan Shikamaru "he? Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa facepalm. Kenapa istrinya ini terkadang membuatnya gemas kalau tidak mengerti maksud terselubungnya "Aku bilang, aku ingin menyantap makanan kesukaanku." Buru-buru pria bermarga Nara itu menarik lengan istrinya sampai membuat sang istri bangkit dari posisi duduknya di kotatsu.

"Hey, apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Temari berkata sedikit keras karena tak terima dengan tarikan kasar ke tangannya dari sang suami yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama. Itu maksud aku…. Kamu ini yah, benar-benar menggemaskan kalau sedang clueless begitu." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shikamaru langsung merangkul dan menggendong sang istri dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Ah.. tu-tunggu dul—"

"Memangnya kau tidak kangen dengan suamimu ini." Potong Shikamaru terhadap ucapan sang istri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bagi Temari adalah tatapan nakal khas Shikamaru.

"Dasar, suami yang aneh." Temari hanya tertawa kecil karena ulah agresif sang suami dan balik merangkul lehernya.

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Akhirnya Naruto Shippuden udah tamat juga yah. Di akhir-akhir animenya juga ShikaTema jadi so sweet gitu, dan aku baru tau ternyata Temari itu sedikit pemalu juga dan Shikamaru jadi agresif gitu sama Temari waktu mereka di acara pernikahan Naruto lol (Jadi aku rasa sekarang udah gak OOC lagi kalo buat fanfic yang Shikamarunya agresif dan Temari yang pemalu)

BTW, soal Shikamaru yang suka sama cewek yang lebih berisi itu beneran loh, ada di episode 107 Naruto yang masih kecil hahahaha

Dan buat yang belum nonton Boruto, disarankan untuk nonton deh, soalnya… SHIKADAINYA GANTENG BANGET :( *Author gak kuat liat dan denger suaranya yang seksi itu* *Author curhat gak penting*

Oh iya, saya sejujurnya masih bingung menentukan rating cerita ini, kayaknya untuk kedepannya bakalan ada adegan yang diatas 18 tahun deh, untuk cari aman makanya aku buat jadi rating M yah, mohon maaf T_T (mohon maaf juga covernya agak seksi) *author ditampol*

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai selesai~

Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan typo dalam penulisan.

Untuk kritik dan saran saya sangat memohon sekali agar saya bisa terus berkembang dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Yoshino Nara, ibunda Shikamaru yang sejam lalu baru pulang dari acara reuninya bersama teman-temannya sedang menunggu lama di di ruang tamu menunggu anaknya selesai mandi. Ketika sampai rumah dia sudah melihat ruang tamu masih berantakan dan terdapat banyak brosur-brosur serta piring-piring bekas makan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mendengarkan suara aneh-aneh di kamar mandi.

 _'Shikaku, akhirnya anakmu sudah dewasa juga. Dan sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat menyuruh mereka untuk memiliki rumah sendiri... sudah sejam lebih aku menunggunya selesai mandi tapi mereka belum selesai-selesai juga...'_ ya, Yoshino hanya bisa diam dengan apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi. Karena dia tidak ingin merusak waktu bermesraan anaknya dan istrinya.


End file.
